Doppel
"Doppel" (real name Nyarlathotep) is a member of the M.O.N., where she acts as the team's infiltrator. Despite claiming to be a Doppelganger, she is actually a Lovecraftian outer god. Appearance Doppel's default form has the appearance of a small, petite young girl. Her skin is dark, she has very long light-colored hair and black sclera. However, this is not her real form. It's unkown what her real form looks like, but is implied to be very eldritch, being called a "faceless existence".Doppel's Secrets Personality Doppel seems to be a natural trickster, taking delight using her powers to prank people and loves seeing people freak out. It is said she often takes jokes too far.Doppel's Secrets She also seems to have a slightly sadistic side, and is not the most sympathetic of people; almost eagerly attacking the Orc Leader when Sumisu allowed her to punish him. (Although, she did have some cause to be peeved with him.) Skills and Traits *'Shapeshifting': As a Shapeshifter, Doppel's only known ability is shapeshifting. When she shapeshifts, her hair becomes the clothes her other form may wear. The full extent of her shapeshifting is still unknown, as so far she has only transformed into humans. Though as opposed to actual Doppelgangers, Doppel can become a perfect copy of a person without the person in question dying.Doppel's Secrets It's possible her powers also allow her to change her scent, as she was capable of fooling Orcs into thinking she is human, despite Orcs having a very good sense of smell.Chapter 11 *'Prehensile hair': Even when not transformed, Doppel can still control her hair as if they are limbs. She has used this ability to have her hair form a spiral chair to sit on.Chapter 11 Her hair is said to be more useful than her arms or legs and is as strong as iron, so she can use it to defend herself.Doppel's Secrets *'Great suppleness': Doppel has shown to have very supple limbs, even in a transformed form. She was capable of lifting her leg up so high, she could kick an Orc much larger than herself in the face.Chapter 11 *'Combat skills': Doppel has demonstrated to possess some combat skills. This, combined with her great suppleness, allowed her to knock an Orc down by kicking him in the face. Plot She and her team were first seen when called in to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over a Libido Dojin where she disguised herself as a girl from one of the Dojin to draw the Orcs' attention. When the rest of the team showed up, she revealed her true form and attacked one of the Orcs. They later came to Kimihito's home with Smith for dinner.Chapter 11 Later when Kimihito caught a cold, Smith took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving an angry and overworked M.O.N. to do all the work themselves. While Smith stated it was to keep the homestays away from the sick Kimihito to avoid a viral mutation, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 After the Director was webbed up by Rachnera and managed to call the police, M.O.N. were assigned to apprehend the Arachne (although Doppel was annoyed she didn't have anything to do), however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Sumisu agreed to having her transferred to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat. M.O.N. were assigned to act as guards while Sumisu went on a "date" with him, however the operation failed when Miia and the rest of the girls arrived.Chapter 19 During M.O.N's day off, she was asked by her teammates to participate in their plan to date Kimihito to lure out "D" but she gave the excuse of it "not being her scene". She instead secretly stalked them on their dates in disguise. She was found out at the end of Manako's date and was attacked by her team. Upon being hit by a tranquilizer dart from Manako's gun, she reverted back to her default mode, much to everyone's surprise. Later in the evening, as she was carried by Tio, she then confessed that she was the "D" who wrote the original threat. Doppel explains that she heard Smith complain that Kimihito kept getting more homestays while not being able to decide which one to marry. Doppel decided to write the letter to force Kimihito to get closer to one of them and asks if it worked. Zombina explains that the letter caused Kimihito to get closer to all of them, much to Doppel's dismay. When Zombina asks her why she didn't tell any of her partners, Doppel admits it was too much fun seeing M.O.N. work hard to find the culprit while not realizing it was her, with Zombina and Manako acknowledging that that's just the kind of person Doppel is. Doppel then confronts the three and forces them to admit they enjoyed their dates, which they all agree on. They then express their surprise at how Doppel was capable of writing the poetic second letter, only for a confused Doppel to reveal she only wrote one letter. Chapter 22 Trivia * She named herself after the species she pretends to be: "Doppel" from Doppelganger. This is because her real name cannot be pronounced or understood by humans.Doppel's Secrets ** However, Doppel's species is in fact, not Doppelganger. Since if she really were a Doppelganger, if she were to impersonate a person, they would die upon meeting her. Her real species is simply known as "Shapeshifter" and are implied to be very eldritch in appearance. Doppel's Secrets ** She calls herself "Doppelganger" because other beings are more familiar with them than with her own species. Doppel's Secrets **It is later revealed that the form we see regularly is not her true form and therefore she doesn't bother being embarrassed. She does however makes sure her hair covers "that" part of her. Doppel's Secrets * Doppel is said to have an aura of "creeping chaos" around her which is a reference to her true true identity. Doppel's Secrets * She is the only member of the M.O.N. that doesn't wear a uniform... or clothes for that matter. Probably due to the clothes will get in the way when she transforming, and that her powers can "create" any form of clothing for her. * In her default form, at a 129cm (4'2") she is the shortest character introduced so far. She's also the lightest at 25kg, which is 55lbs in US customary. * It is revealed that she wrote the first letter as D. * The way her clothes (when transformed) are made from her own hair may be a reference to the video game Bayonetta. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters